When Lotis and Mara Collide
by Caeta
Summary: It's been two months since the Lotis Masters defeated Darva, but ever since Alice had these dreams she feels something is wrong. When Frey tells Kyo and Alice about the mara and lotis they are ecstatic. Then they meet a new lotis master. Please R&R!
1. A New Member

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the new character: Joelle.

Ch.1

The New Member

It's been a couple of months since many events happened like defeating the malicious mara witch Darva as well as Alice and Kyo admitting their love to each other. It's also been a long time since they saw the other Lotis Masters, but now they may face a new challenge up ahead. And they have to ready for the unexpected to happen.

It's summer vacation now for Alice and for the past three days she's been hanging with Kyo and her other friends as well, but she's also been having these dreams about the mara coming back. This morning when she woke up she thought she heard cries for help from the people she loves. All she did was go to the bathroom and splash water on her face. She just figured it was just her imagination and she was just hallucinating. Then later in the morning she slipped out of her pajamas and put on her baby tee with the purple mystical looking flowers on it and slipped on her jeans.

"Mom, dad I'm going to see Kyo!" she yelled.

"OK, but be back by four," her mother insisted.

Once Alice got the approval she rushed out the door and dashed through the deluge of people. The traffic of people was never light these days. The streets and sidewalks were filled with tourist and businessmen who traveled for a nice relaxing trip. Anyways as Alice tried to squeeze through the rush hour of people, and luckily she was able to with her small, petite figure. Finally she arrived at the restaurant where Kyo works and kind of own the place since his aunt and uncle own the whole place. Then she felt like someone was watching her so she rapidly turned around. There was no one there except the crowd of people who are running and not paying attention to her. So she pushed the door and went in. Once she got in someone came rushing up to hug her.

"Oh, Alice I'm so glad to see you again. It's been so long," the person cried.

"It's nice to see you to ,Frey," Alice struggled to answer. "OK, you can let me go now."

Frey let her go and said, "Sorry, about that I was just excited to see you again since it's been like what? Two months."

"Yeah, it's the longest two months I've ever had. So what brings you here?" she asked.

"Oh, just wanted to visit for the summer," he continued, "Plus I wonder. Did you have any strange dreams lately?"

"Yes, I did. It was for the past three days. I dreamt that somehow the mara was coming back to the world, and it's going to devour the world into total darkness. Have you had the same dreams?"

"No, but the masters at the temple had been sensing that there's something bigger than just the mara and lotis. They think that Lotis masters have to fight along side with the mara master's," Frey explained.

Alice asked, "But why? I don't get it the mara is what makes people have said the wrong things. How could it be possible to work with them?"

"Thing is there are no mara masters out there anymore. Ever since you and Kyo defeated Darva the mara masters died along with her. Also, we might need to find some people who can master both the mara and lotis words," he added.

Then Kyo came out from the back and he could see that Alice knew that Frey was here. So he walked over there to see if he's informing Alice about the whole Lotis master business.

"Hey, Alice, I see you know that Frey is here and now you probably know about what he told me,' he implied.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just curious though. How can someone learn the lotis words and not get confused by the mara?" Alice asked herself.

"Alice, I'm just wondering here but did you have dreams about mara coming back?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, I did since three days ago."

She was glad that she wasn't the only one who was having these weird nightmares. But then she wondered if maybe this is just a warning of a new enemy that's coming. In the past three days she has been getting visions of darkness and joining hands, so the joining hands might be them working with the mara masters. Alice was very confused that many question marks appeared over her head. Then she figured that maybe she and Kyo have to learn the mara words and still keep in touch with their lotis.

All Kyo thought was if these new people would try to trick them, he'd been before when he first found out he was a Lotis master as well. Everything was silent as a classroom until Frey blew a horn that nearly made them deaf. The two fell down on the floor with their ears covered and Frey just laughed because of the look on their faces. When Kyo got up he stared at Frey with the coldest he could do while Alice just got up and sat on a chair.

"What was the big idea for that?" Kyo yelled.

"Sorry, everything was getting too silent for me. I needed some noise in here," he apologized.

Alice said in a stressful tone, "Guys could you please stop it for a sec I really don't need noise right now."

"Listen Alice, I'm already on my break so do want to walk around, get some air?" Kyo offered.

"I think that would be great," she answered.

"Frey, take over for a little while when I'm gone," he demanded as he threw the towel that was over his shoulder to Frey.

Then he joked, "What? I do all the work while you're on your date?"

Kyo answered, "Yeah, that's pretty much it. Come on let's go."

Frey nodded his head as he smiled. _Alice sure hasn't changed a bit. But her hair is a little bit longer and she's gotten much prettier. Overall she still hasn't changed that much, and I'm glad. _Frey thought to himself as he wiped the tables with the towel Kyo threw him. But someone was watching all of them and that someone was either a person who worked for the dark or light or both.

On their little walk they stopped by the park and sat on a near by bench. Alice's head was on Kyo's comforting shoulder and he placed his hand on her head.

"Kyo, what do you think these dreams mean?" she questioned.

"Maybe it's just telling us we have to be ready for the unexpected. But don't worry about it."

"I know but I just keep having this feeling that everything is going to end," she continued, "And if life does end what could anyone do?"

"Alice, just relax nothing is going to happen to the world or our lives. Keep your head up and believe that nothing will ever happen to the universe or us," Kyo said.

Alice smiled and replied, "Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too," he responded.

Then Alice looked and Kyo pressed his lips on Alice's. Suddenly, his cell phone rang so he dug into his pocket and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, hey Frey, is there something wrong… OK, we're on our way." Kyo slipped his cell phone into his pocket and turned to Alice.

Alice asked, "What is it?"

"Frey says we have to come down to the restaurant. Someone wants to meet us," he answered.

They both got off the bench and started running to restaurant, and luckily the sidewalks were clearing up so it was easy to get through. Once they got there Alice saw a girl through the window. This girl had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and she looked like she was about fifteen years old. Kyo got inside and Alice followed him. They walked up to the girl and wondered who she was.

"So Frey, who is this?" Kyo asked.

"Hi, you're Kyo Wakamiya right?" the girl asked.

He answered, "Yes."

"And you're Alice Seno, am I correct?"

"Yes, and who are you?"

The girl introduced herself, "My name is Joelle. I'm a Lotis master in training as well as a mara master in training."

She lifted both of her hands to show them her bracelet. Alice can see that the lotis bracelet had two charms on it while the mara had nothing on it. This was going to be the start of a new adventure for the three Lotis masters as well as the newcomer.


	2. A Little Stubborn

Ch. 2

A Little Stubborn

Everyone was sitting and feeling really nervous about meeting this person because they were afraid of teaching her the wrong things. Like if she accidentally goes into the dark side or she's not able to master all the words. So they just sat quietly and Alice was staring at Joelle while she was drinking her tea.

"OK, can we please stop the silence? It's getting really creepy in here," she complained.

"Sorry, about that but it's just surprising that you're the one who is going to be mastering both mara and lotis words," Kyo told her.

Joelle replied, "Oh, I don't plan to learn the mara at all. I just have the bracelet because I thought that one was the Lotis. Apparently, I did some research on it and I found out that this one was the mara. Then I found the Lotis bracelet when I was at the library, and the first symbol that was on it was sakua (knowledge)."

"But, you have to master the mara words; otherwise the universe is going to die," Frey implied.

"So, what brings you here?" Alice asked.

"Well, ever since I was little I wished I was on my own. Then one day the wish came true, but my little sister was the only one with me. We spent everyday together and luckily we weren't on the streets. We still had our old house. Until something made my sister go away, so I was alone," she continued, "Then I read a lot about Lotis masters and I thought that becoming a Lotis master would help me bring my sister back. As well as my whole family cause I miss them a lot."

"But how did you find out about us?" Kyo asked.

Joelle explained, "Well, I got a phone call one day and it was this guy. He said he knew that I was a Lotis master, so he told me to go to you guys for training."

"Then who's going to help you with mastering the mara?" she asked.

"Do you know what? Let's just focus on the Lotis words cause for all I know I don't care about the mara. For all I know the mara was probably the reason my sister is gone. Let's just get to the training, I'm ready here," Joelle complained.

"You just have to be patient or else you'll never be able to master any of the words," Frey replied.

"But I need to learn them all. That way I can get my sister back. She was all I had," she said.

All of a sudden there someone screamed, so everyone went outside. When they did Alice saw a shadow with symbols all over it, and when she looked down a teenage girl was on the sidewalk face down. Frey bent down and picked her up then he dropped her because mara was all over her face. All of a sudden the mara started to spread through out the person's body.

"Oh, my gosh. Get away from her or else the mara will spread on you," Joelle yelled.

"Don't worry I know how to cure this. Rajei (Light)," he shouted.

Once those words came out of his mouth the mara went away. The woman was awake when that happened, so she ran away.

"I wonder how old she was. That girl was sooo my type," he joked.

_BONG! _

"Frey, don't even think about it!" Kyo yelled.

Joelle asked Alice, "Is he always like that?"

"Oh, yeah. He even tried to marry me once," she answered.

They all went back into the restaurant to talk more about learning the mara words.

"OK, I can see that this will be a very difficult challenge for us. Especially at the fact that we need to learn all the mara words and at the fact that our new recruit is very pigheaded," Frey said as he stared at Joelle.

But she didn't even care if they're going to try to persuade her to learn the mara words. All she cared about was getting her sister back as well as her whole family. The other three started to discuss while Joelle just looked out the window. All her life she wanted to be alone, but not this alone. It's something she always regretted wishing for when the house was totally empty. When Alice noticed that Joelle was spacing out she got up and stood next to her.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Well, I'm just feeling guilty. For wishing my family away and now I just don't know what to do. I became a Lotis Master so I get my sister. I didn't expect to save the world," she replied.

"You know when I became a Lotis Master I lost my sister too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what I was saying. Those words just slipped out of my mouth. Everyone says things they regret. I always wished that those words never came out."

"Hey, you two get over here instead of going to la-la land," Frey complained.

"Oh, shoot it's four o'clock already. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. So Joelle, where are you staying?" she asked.

"I was thinking here if Kyo wouldn't mind, but other than that I'm not so sure," she answered.

Kyo said, "Gee, I don't know my aunt and uncle already have to house this lug, so I have no clue what they'll say."

"Oh, that's OK I'll just wander around the city."

"Do you know what?" Alice continued, "You can stay at my house. It's better than wandering the city."

"Really? Thanks!"

So they went out the door and left. Frey was still very apprehensive about something though. He's afraid that Joelle will still refuse to learn any mara, but he's going to have to persuade her with their help.


End file.
